Current generators are utilized in a variety of circuits and applications. The generation of a constant current level is desirable given, among other things, that many analog circuits may be biased off such current generators. However, such current generators are sensitive to ambient temperature and power supply variations. For example, as ambient temperature varies over a wide range, e.g., from −40 degrees Celsius to +130 degrees Celsius, output current of the current generator may vary widely. In addition, as the power supply voltage level to such a current generator varies, e.g., from about 4.0 volts to 6.5 volts in one instance, the output current of the current generator may also vary widely. Traditional solutions, in one form or another, may use bipolar transistors in a way that a resultant bias current relies on a stringent requirement of a resistor temperature coefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compensated self-biasing current generator that overcomes the above deficiencies in the prior art.